Bitácora del Viaje de la Regeneración
by HolyBlack
Summary: Raine escribe en su diario datos que esta muy segura pasaran a formar parte de la historia. Fic Kraine


¡Hola! Espero les guste este fic del Tales of Symphonia, es un Kraine ( Kratos/Raine) Espero les guste, y a los que no sean seguidores del Kraine lean y opinen.

Este fic se centra en la historia de las OVAS. Lo sé es muy tarde para escribir un fic, siendo que los OVAS ya acabaron. Pero, siempre quise escribir una historia sobre ellos dos.

Legal: Tales of Symphonia le pertenece a Capcom.

* * *

**Diario sobre el Viaje de la Regeneración Sylvarant y Tethe´alla**

Raine Sage se encontraba escribiendo datos de todos los acontecimientos que habían enfrentado ese día. Pero en otro apartado anotaba datos de los demás miembros; así como de ella, para que en algún futuro, ese diario aportara datos y así, sus nombres pasaran a la historia, como los legendarios Héroes de la Regeneración.

En ese momento, decidió escribir algo sobre ella, empezando así :

"Mi nombre es Raine Sage, aunque todos me conocen como la Profesora Raine , la Maniática de los Templos , la mujer mitad-elfo".

"Si le preguntan a alguien que me describa lo más seguro es que les responda que soy una fanática de la ciencia, que me fascina la arqueología , que acostumbro a humillar al alumno más noble de toda Iselia (pero a la vez el menos aplicado) ,además de que tengo un carácter pesado".

"Aún así con todo y mi carácter, tengo un club de fans, ya que a más de uno deslumbro con mi inteligencia y sabiduría".

"Pero la historia de mi vida, es mucho más que esto…"

"No confío en las personas , porque ya nos ha pasado a mi hermano y a mi, que una vez que descubren nuestro origen nos expulsan del lugar donde nos encontremos"

" No acostumbro a pensar bien de alguien solo porque si, por lo general soy muy desconfiada"

"Pero…"

" No sé porque, pero desde que me uní a el viaje de la Regeneración, junto con Colette y un completo desconocido llamado Kratos Aurion -un mercenario según palabras de él- me he sentido a gusto con su compañía y la de los demás integrantes que se unieron al equipo- algo extraño en mi que no suelo confiar en completos desconocidos"

"De todos los miembros que participan en este viaje de la Regeneración que en un principio eran 3. Luego se incrementó a 5, para al final formar un grupo de 8 personas"

En este apartado, hago un énfasis de cómo son los integrantes de esta aventura : Empezaré primero con los integrantes que estaban al principio, para terminar con los últimos que se unieron.

"Genis Sage, mi pequeño e inteligente hermano. A él le sobra lo que a mi me falta: confianza. Sus mejores amigos son: la elegida de Sylvarant y Lloyd Irving, un joven espadachín. Mi joven hermano es muy hábil cuando se trata de hechizos, aunque su arma predilecta- la kendama- no le ayuda mucha en batalla. Suele sacar ventaja de su inteligencia, en especial cuando se trata de Lloyd en cuestiones de tareas, y no evita dejarle en claro al elegido Zelos, lo mucho que le desagrada cada que se presenta la oportunidad, aunque al final de nuestro viaje, terminaron siendo buenos compañeros. Noté que desde la llegada de Presea al equipo, mi pequeño y sarcástico hermano, desarrolló otra faceta que no le conocía: la de la timidez."

"Lloyd Irving, un joven perezoso y espadachín que usa dos espadas en lugar de una, de acuerdo a sus palabras, en combate al usar dos espadas tiene 200% de probabilidades de ser más fuerte. Noble y fiel a sus principios, no discrimina a nadie, debido a que su padre es un Enano. Es muy infantil y siempre todos se burlan de él, aunque no parece darse cuenta de ello, dada su alta ingenuidad. Es sobre todo, un chico muy confiado, bondadoso y comprometido que siempre cumple sus promesas. Prefiere buscarle una segunda vuelta a los problemas, en lugar de dejarse llevar por la única solución posible. En resumen es muy idealista y optimista."

"Colette Brunel, la joven elegida de Sylvarant, una adolescente con un enorme corazón y… también con una enorme tendencia a caerse por los suelos y pedir disculpas por todo, hasta por cosas fuera de su alcance. Sus mejores amigos son: Genis y Lloyd, aunque no duda en hacer amistad cuando conoce nuevos rostros, aun y cuando estuvieran a punto de matarla, como ocurrió con Sheena Fujibayashi. Suele comer frutas y verduras, parece que es la única vegetariana del equipo."

"Sheena Fujibayashi. La"_torpe asesina"_ , al principio, si me daba mala espina. No confiaba en ella por que más de una vez intentó detener nuestra travesía. No podía creer que después de querer asesinar a Colette, arriesgara su vida para salvar a los aldeanos de Luin. Conforme pasó el tiempo, me acostumbré a tolerarla y descubrí, que en el fondo, es una buena chica con un pasado tormentoso, así que puedo comprender el por que se comportó de esa manera con nosotros; buscaba reparar de una u otra forma, el daño que ella consideraba era su culpa, de todas las chicas del grupo, solo con Sheena y Presea, puedo entablar una conversación más madura, aunque, cuando Lloyd se encuentra cerca, la invocadora del grupo, tiende a comportarse de una manera torpe, me pregunto a que se deberá."

"Zelos Wilder. Un chico atractivo, poderoso, con clase y además, con un nivel de inteligencia que mi pupilo Lloyd Irving envidiaría. Siempre me pareció misterioso. Dudaba que en realidad odiara a los elfos como tanto pregonaba. Esas miradas que lanzaba cada vez que alguien comentaba algo cursi me parecían de incredulidad, nuevamente mi sexto sentido me falló con este joven, no parecía ser lo que aparentaba. Comprendí el por que odiaba a los elfos, ya que por culpa de uno de ellos, perdió a su madre, pero al ver el amor que sentía hacia su propia media hermana- nacida de una mitad-elfo al igual que yo- me di cuenta de su calidad como ser humano, su forma de actuar solo era una apariencia, al verdadero Zelos Wilder pocos lo conocían y nosotros, somos de los pocos que tenemos esa suerte de conocerlo así. Si me dejan decirlo, prefiero al verdadero Zelos, que al que todos conocen. Si tal vez, se hubiera mostrado así desde el principio, quizás yo lo vería diferente."

"Presea Combatir, una joven con dos largas coletas, de pocas palabras y mirada inexpresiva. Era manipulada por el Exesphere y por Rodyle, quien le ordenó que capturara a Colette. Después de que recuperara su memoria perdida por años, siguió siendo una chica de pocas palabras, y de una agilidad numérica sorprendente, acostumbra a hablar de probabilidades, logrando poner a más de uno nervioso, aunque cabe aclarar, que raras veces sus predicciones donde involucraba peligro extremo, fueron acertadas, para suerte de todos nosotros."

"Regal Bryant, un misterioso hombre de larga melena que pelea con sus piernas en lugar de sus brazos. Conforme lo conocimos, descubrimos que asesinó a la mujer que amaba con sus brazos y por eso decidió lucha de ahora en adelante, con sus pies. Descubrimos que es un Duque y es heredero de la compañía Lezareno, la cual fabrica prácticamente todo en Tethe´alla. No pude creer que fuera alguien tan importante, y más cuando miré su vestimenta, la cual no cambió en todo el viaje, si no hasta que fuimos a esa elegante cena que nos ofreció el Rey de Tethe´alla."

Y para terminar mi lista de héroes que participaron en el Viaje de la Regeneración, no puedo dejar de lado, a uno de los personajes clave en esta travesía. Al espadachín, hechicero y sanador Kratos Aurion.

"Él, Kratos Aurion es el único que me sorprendió y que me engañó fácilmente poniendo a prueba mi nivel de inteligencia , lo cual me llevó a sentirme derrotada, pero al mismo tiempo complacida"

"Ese hombre que no pasaba arriba de los 40 años de edad, ¿Cómo era posible que fuera el padre de Lloyd Irving? Si Lloyd tiene 17 años… ¿Qué edad tenía ese misterioso hombre cuando Lloyd nació? Y algo muy importante… ¿Qué pasó con la madre de mi alumno? ¿Por qué no se llevó a Lloyd con él?"

"Eso si me dejan decirlo, me confundió aun más que cuando encontré a mi verdadera madre."

"Es de las pocas personas que he conocido que dicen cosas con mucho sentido, además de que uno se siente protegido al ver su destreza con la espada y su gran conocimiento en cuanto a hechizos"

"Y si a eso le agregamos que es muy atractivo – es cierto no puedo negarlo- el que casi no hable a menos que sea necesario, hacen de él un hombre misterioso y mi curiosidad se incrementó al ver su cambio de actitud cuando se nos unieron Genis y Lloyd"

Una voz familiar, la sacó de su escritura.

-Raine- se escuchó la voz de Genis al otro lado de la tienda de acampar-. ¡Ya está lista la cena hermana! Apresúrate o Zelos y Lloyd acabarán con todo lo que preparé especialmente para ti.

-Ya voy- le anunció.

"Por último como un dato interesante de este apartado, se me olvidó mencionar que mi hermano, aparte de ser muy inteligente y un gran hechicero, es un excelente cocinero. Siempre se acaba la comida cuando él la prepara, en cambio, cuando yo la preparo, todos parecen sacarle la vuelta, y es una de las razones por las que todos evitan probar bocado. Aunque… el único que no se quejó nunca en las pocas veces que cociné, fue Kratos. Ese fue otro de los motivos, por el cual me sentí decepcionada cuando nos abandonó como equipo. Es una lástima que nos conociéramos de esa manera, fue muy corto el tiempo que duró nuestro… Pero en el poco tiempo que permaneció, me hizo sentirme mejor de lo que me había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Raine cerró el diario y salió a cenar. Genis no permitió que nadie probara alimento, hasta que ella llegara, asegurando así una gran ración para todos. Raine esbozó una sonrisa. Quizás todavía había esperanzas…

Fin


End file.
